Forgotten and Remembered
by Sandlesloveblooms
Summary: Hermione and Draco were in love. Then the Great Battle hit. Hermione lost all memory of their time together. So what will happen when they meet a few years later? Will the love be reformed? And who are the kids? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Muggle America

Title: Forgotten and Remembered

A/N: There's not much dialogue but it will get more interesting as it goes on. I hope you like the story still. Oh and this is not my first story to post but it is my first Harry Potter fic. **PLEASE REVIEW. I'm quite shy when it comes to letting people read my writings. Read reviews will boost my confidence and assure me that my writing doesn't suck.** So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Oh, woe is me, woe is me. I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I only own Alexander and Ryanne (REY-anne).

* * *

Chapter 1:

Muggle America

The night was frozen, the February wind harsh and cold. Beautiful snowflakes fluttered from the black sky, making a blanket of snow lay upon the ground. It was 7:16 at Barnes & Nobles, a popular bookstore in the small Iowa town.

Hermione Granger stood at the counter of the muggle bookstore. She was waiting for 7:30 to come so she could get off shift.

Hermione watched a group of friends walked into the bookstore, two boys and a girl in the middle, laughing and talking. She felt a small pang in her chest. She missed Harry and Ron. As well as all her other friends; Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lavender. She missed the Order, the meetings

Sure, Hermione enjoyed living in the Muggle world, it was refreshing. But she missed the wizarding world too. It had been 5 long years since she last 'visited' the Wizarding world and 4 years since she lost contact with her old life.

She didn't remember anything that happened her seventh year. Nothing. All she remembered were the first 16 years of her life and the years after she lost her memory.

She knew that she was fighting in the war against Voldemort and got hit with the Obliviate hex. The spell left her standing in the middle of the battlefield, unsure of what to do. Luckily Luna Lovegood, who had seen what happened, spotted her. Luna apperated Hermione to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and went back to finish the war.

Hermione went to hide in the States after she was released three days later. She continued to help the Order and Harry whenever they needed her, but eventually she stopped responding to their calls. She decided to stay in the muggle world and never returned to the Wizarding world.

Now she was a 22-year-old 'muggle' working at a muggle bookshop in the states. She was aware that the war was still going strong throughout London between the Light and Dark sides.

She was interrupted in her thinking when the trio came up to the counter. She gave them the books and watched as they left, pulling their coats up to protect themselves from the cold February blast.

Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. She looked up when the bell rang again on the door.

She saw a child enter. It was a young boy with the hood of his black Levi brand jacket over his head. Snow dusted the head and shoulders. His black pants were wet at the bottom, partly covering his worn black shoes. Seconds later a girl entered as well. She too was wearing a jacket, the pink hood tossed over her hair. She wore gloves on her hands, unlike the boy. Also unlike the boy, the girl was more into the Valentine's Day spirit. She had on a long red skirt with white hearts on it. It showed only the top of her black boots.

The girl began to unzip her jacket. She lifted her small hands and pulled the hood down.

Hermione held back a gasp. The girl had her hair scrunched up under the hood and when she shook her head a tangle of dark chocolate curls fell, cascading down her back and over her shoulders. She had piercing silvery blue crystal eyes that had been hidden under the hood. She flicked them around the room. Hermione noticed how the bright blue eyes and dark brown hair contrasted the girl's paleish skin. Her cheeks were rosy from being outside and her face lit up when she saw all the bookshelves.

Hemione's gaze moved to the boy. He simply shook his head and the black hood fell back. Hermione couldn't hold in her shocked gasp this time.

The boy had the same striking silver blue eyes as the girl, filled with warmth. His white-blonde strands of hair were bright under the lights. The hair flopped about lazily. Even though he stood with the proper stature, there was still that childish nature in him.

He looked about the same age as the girl. The two children were about the same height and had the same facial structure, though one more girly than the next.

Hermione stepped away from the counter and watched as the boy went to join the girl who was browsing a bookcase. Hermione stared at him in awe. He looked familiar. The boy looked like...a younger version of Draco Malfoy.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind the door rang and in stepped the ferret himself.

_'Speak of the freaking devil,' _Hermione thought sardonically_. 'Look who it is.'_

Draco Malfoy walked farther inside and Hermione saw his silvery blue eyes scan the room. The familiar light blonde hair fell into his eyes like the boy's. He was taller and more muscular then she remembered.

Her jaw dropped as she put the pieces together.

She was shocked. _'Oh... wow...he's-'_ Her thoughts were cut off by Draco.

"Hello? Can I have some assistance please?" He asked politely, much to Hermione's surprise. She expected a demand for help, not a please.

Hermione watched as he raked a hand through his hair, looking for the two children. Something on his finger caught the light. A ring. Hermione shook her head.

_'Draco Malfoy is married... with kids!? Oh, that poor woman. I bet his kids are "mudblood" hating, future Death Eaters, just like him!'_ She thought, peevishly.

She felt her shoulder hit something and realized she had darted behind a bookcase. She laughed inwardly at her stupidity.

Hermione stepped out from behind the bookcase to face her worst enemy. She let out a breath and steeled her features as she walked towards him. Malfoy had turned away from the door; his back now facing the spot she hid at. The girl and boy were beside him, both silent.

Draco must have heard her footsteps because he sighed, likely thinking it was someone different. "Ryanne, what did I t-" Malfoy started but stopped abruptly when he turned around, the word 'tell' hang halfway off his tongue.

The book dropped with a thump.

"Hermione..." He whispered, eyes wide.

"Hello..._sir_... how may I help you with anything?" Hermione said through clenched teeth as she approached. There was a sickly sweet essence about her tone that made the blonde man flinch.

"Uh..." He started but never finished. He saw her walking closer to him. Draco looked down at his son and daughter and back at Hermione. He cleared his throat. "Um...Rey, Al...why don't you go look over there?"

"Yes, daddy." They chimed, heading towards the kids' section.

Once they were out of earshot Draco stepped closer to Hermione.

For a couple minutes, neither of them made a move, taking the minutes to study each other. Hermione noticed the pale face, the pink frowning lips. There were rosy spots on his cheeks, like his daughter's, from the cold wind. The blonde hair was shiny and healthy. Through the clothes he wore she could see a strong muscular body.

_'Quidditch works wonders,'_ she thought.

The thing that captivated her most though, were his eyes. She saw the new emotion passing through his gaze.

Hermione noticed that his eyes were shining with more silver than blue. They were soft and gentle, unlike the cold hard glare she grew up with. She saw that bags and dark circles were under his eyes. As if he hadn't slept in forever. A small frown graced his features. From the frown she guessed Draco was studying her as well.

And she was right.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Don't yell at me!! I know, HORRIBLE place to stop but I have to leave for self-defense classes soon. Eh, sorry that it's sooooo short. I just hope it wasn't rushed or confusing towards the end. I should have the next part up soon. **Don't you want to know what Draco's thinking, or what's going to happen with the kids? If you do, you'll find out if you just REVIEW!! I'll accept anything, a small 'good' or even anonymous reviews. Just PLEASE REVEIW!!** Good bye for now.

Skye


	2. Meetings

Title: Forgotten and Remembered

Disclaimer: Nope, just Alexander and Ryanne.

A/N: Yea, the second chapter!! I hope you guys like it!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! Anyway, onto the main event...the story!! (Oh, and yes, the kids are Hermione's but she doesn't remember. She'll find out in a couple chapters maybe? but for now Draco's just trying to gain her trust again.)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Meetings

Draco was examining Hermione. His love had filled out even more over the past few years. She still dressed simply in muggle clothes. A long sleeved black shirt with a V cut and tight jeans that hugged her hips nicely. The familiar caramel hair had darkened slightly to a deep, dark brown color. Her skin was pale as before.

Her eyes, like his did to her, drew him in. Draco looked into the warm, rich, mocha brown eyes, begging her to remember what happened. He missed those loving eyes, the passionate, deep orbs he grew to love. His breath caught in his throat, a hand itching to brush across her soft lips, brush the annoying hair from her beautiful face.

He reached out an arm but pulled it back. The look of hate and disgust in her eyes stopped him.

When their eyes locked he was met with a different yet familiar stare. Pain and anger mixed, it was the glare he grew up with for 6 years.

Draco looked away from Hermione and shook his head. He wanted so badly to just take her into his arms and smother her with kisses. He missed her deeply. 5, going on 6, long years without her had been hard.

He never knew what happened to her. All he knew was that something happened on the battlefield, no one had told him. He had been locked up with the twins, unable to fight because he was wanted dead by everyone (but the order) on the light side, and wanted on the dark side because he was Voldemort's only "heir."

3 day's later after the Great Battle had begun, he had gone to go see Hermione. She had almost cursed him into oblivion, had Potter not stopped her.

It broke his heart when she yelled at him to never touch her or look at her again.

So Draco moved away with the twins, went into hiding. He was miserable, dying slowly on the inside without his love. He wanted her, he _needed_ her. But he couldn't have her...yet. For now, he only had Alex and Ryanne. Although each time he looked at Ryanne, the same dark locks as Hermione, her intelligence, he felt another piece of himself die.

The Order had helped him raise Ryanne and Alexander. He wasn't able to raise them alone. He had to struggle to get through every day, unable to use magic because of his haywire emotions or sooth his aching heart. He now worked in a muggle coffee shop here in town. It wasn't until awhile ago while reading the "Daily Prophet" that he found out that Hermione had lost her memory of the time they had together. This of course crushed him.

Draco fingered the ring on his left finger. The engagement ring. He looked at her. She had her arms crossed in front of her, drawing his silvery eyes to her hands. There on her left ring finger sat a beautiful ring. It was simple but perfect for her. The band was covered almost all the way around in little diamonds. Emerald stones were nestled inside the silver-white stones.

_'She still has the ring!'_ he thought excitedly. He felt his heart lift and flutter in his chest. He let out a long breath.

"Hermione?" He reached out a hand.

She dodged it and turned away. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

And there went his heart, dropping and shattering into a million pieces. Draco's hand dropped. What had he expected? For her to suddenly remember him, their friendship and love? He wasn't naïve. He had never found her and explained what occurred almost 6 years ago on that perfect April night.

He could see it as if it was yesterday; the stars were twinkling brightly in the velvet midnight sky; a soft breeze blew in through the open window. Orange yellow candle flames flickering on the table.

But all that was in the past.

In the now, she thought he was still Voldemort's lap dog and her mortal enemy. She has no clue how much he has changed. Once again his heart yearned to pull his beautiful love into his arms. He longed to breathe in the sweet aroma of her hair, whisper confessions of love in her ear. But he couldn't. That would probably push her farther away. She didn't know about that love.

All she had towards him now was anger and hate. He would have to start over, gain her trust again, explain the past...possibly...and hope that something will trigger her memory. He had so many visions, pictures, and images of when they'd finally meet again. This wasn't one of them.

He sighed and built up invisible walls around his heart and emotions before speaking. He wanted to keep the passion, love and emotion out of the equation for now.

"To buy books. I need to get a couple that aren't offered anywhere else. Is that a problem?" He snapped, hoping his eyes were as guarded his face one of dislike. Draco purposely avoided saying "Granger" or "Hermione."

"Well then take your books and leave." She snapped right back.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked quietly, unable to keep from asking.

"No."

Draco let out a long shuddering breath. His eyes locked on her lips. He felt like he was walking on a frozen pond during the end of winter, when the ice was almost completely thawed and thin. He felt as though he could fall through at any moment. He had to be careful of what he said...or did. Clenching his fists he forced his eyes up to hers.

"Have you talked to Harry about getting your memory back?"

"No, I-wait, you called him Harry...and earlier you said Hermione. Why?" She asked curiously.

Draco cringed. He couldn't just shout, "Because I love you and you asked me to drop the last names!" No, he couldn't say that. So he settled for, "That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes but-"

A pair of lips on hers stopped her words. They pressed gently against hers, shutting her up. There was passion behind the pale lids that closed over silvery eyes. She felt her own lids flutter.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. He ran a hand up her sides and she shivered. The hand didn't venture into any clothed territory like she had expected. Instead he simply grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. The other arm stayed around her waist.

Draco was in heaven, finally kissing his love after 6 years apart. He missed the soft warm lips of Hermione. He hadn't dated someone, or touched another woman since they parted. He hadn't meant to kiss her...it was just...instinctive. He felt her lips part and he gleefully took advantage of that. He wanted to touch every part of her body, lay with her again, but restrained himself. He simply took her hand in his.

The kiss deepened and Hermione's own arms wrapped around him. For the minutes they were locked together, Hermione was unaware of who she kissing, only caught up in the passion. Her lips tingled with his taste, cinnamon and some other flavor. His lips tasted oddly familiar giving her the sensation of deja'vu. However, before she could dwell anymore on the feeling, it was shattered by his free hand inching up her shirt, caressing her sides.

When Hermione let out a low sound, she felt him break away from her. He dropped her hand and backed away.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered before she could even gather her wits.

"D-"

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." The air seemed to be thick with awkwardness.

"But-"

She was cut off by a thud and a scared voice calling, "DADDY!"

Draco didn't even glance at Hermione. He darted away from her and to the location of the urgent voice.

Hermione stood there for a minute, running a hand over her lips. Why did Draco kiss her? What happened during that blank year? She couldn't help but admit that she liked his soft lips against hers. They felt unused, like it's been awhile since he's shown emotion to someone. There was blind passion in the way he kissed her.

She ran toward Draco, pressing the thought into the back of her mind. She caught up with him and they stepped into the kid's section together.

Both were met with the sight of a dark brown haired girl sitting in the middle of a large pile of books. Her legs were folded on both sides of her body, sticking outwards. She had her head bowed, a small hand wiping her tears away. She looked up at the sound of running feet.

Upon seeing her father she let out a sob, running to him with her arms outstretched. She plowed into him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her teary face into Draco's chest. Draco stumbled for a minute before righting himself. He stroked her soft curls.

"I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to! I just-" Draco pulled her away from him, one hand on her shoulder, the other brushed the chocolate curls that were clinging to her tearstained face away.

"It's okay Ryanne. Look at me." Ryanne slowly raised her eyes to meet Draco's. "It's okay. Just tell me what happened, 'kay? Did you get hurt?"

Hermione hung back in the doorway, entranced at the compassionate and gentle way Draco approached his daughter. Something clenched tightly in her chest. She felt strangely empty, that blank part of her life more prominent than ever.

_'Maybe they aren't future death eaters after all.'_ She decided hesitantly, watching the emotional scene.

Ryanne sniffled. "I was trying to get that book." She pointed to the book that laid flat on the higher shelf. "I thought maybe if I jumped high enough I could get the book. Then I'm floating through the air! It scared me, daddy!" Ryanne cried, wiping her eyes again. Draco nodded for her to continue. Hermione smiled slightly at the little witch. "I'm not sure what happened but I hit the bookshelf hard and somehow ended up on the floor. I got hit here," She pointed to her arm where a large would appear later. "And here." She pointed to the top of her foot.

"It's okay, love." Draco kissed her forehead and lifted her into his arms. Ryanne wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Her small legs wrapped around his waist. Draco held her up with one hand on her back while the other digged in his pocket.

Finally he drew out his wand and flicked it. All the books zoomed into their places. Then he tucked the wand away, grabbed the blue spined book and turned to exit. Only to find that an incredulous looking Hermione blocked it.

"Malfoy...how'd you become a father? And such a caring one at that?" Hermione asked.

There was nothing that would answer her question without bringing up memories of their time together. He might as well grin and bear it. And that decision reminded him oddly of a part in the muggle movie 'Madagascar' when the leader penguin says, "Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave.' He hastily shook that thought out of his head.

"I grew up, joined the light side, and fell in love. I saw their faces and adored them instantly. They are my flesh and blood, I would not harm them or let any harm befall them. I decided that I would not be like my father." He hoped that answer would suffice. It did.

"You joined the light side?" She asked, surprised. Draco enjoyed the shocked expression on her face. He walked past her with Ryanne and went he reached the large bookshelf he turned back to answer.

"Yes."

Hermione walked over and stood in front of him. "Your kids, they're so...good. Not even close to what you were like at Hogwarts. I would just love to get to know them better." Hermione sighed.

Draco watched as Hermione looked at the girl in his arms. Her eyes softened and she gazed at his daughter with interest. He suddenly had a brilliant idea.

_'Obviously just seeing me or kissing me wasn't strong enough to bring her memories back. So maybe if Hermione got to know my-_her_-son and daughter, memories would come back. It seems realistic.'_ Draco reasoned. He nodded in conclusion. _'Yea, that _could_ work.'_

He looked at Hermione who started talking to Ryanne about the 'Junie B. Jones' series.

"My favorite book is ' Junie B. Jones and the Mushy Gushy Valentine.' What's yours Rey?" Hermione asked.

"Junie B. Jones Has a Monst-"

Draco cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt you ladies-" Ryanne giggled. "But I need to go look for Alex, I think he's over in the airplane section. I'll be right back, okay Rey?" The girl nodded. Draco grinned and put her on the floor. "Good, why don't you stay here with Hermione?" He suggested.

Rey's face brightened and she nodded eagerly. "Okay! I like Her-Her-mi-mi-one-Hermione!" She giggled, despite the stumble on Hermione's name. She seemed to forget already about what just happened with the books.

'_Little kids,'_ Hermione thought fondly.

Draco was glad Rey took to the brunette so well. Maybe this might be easier than he thought. He saw Rey skip the small distance to Hermione and hug the startled woman.

_'They love her already. And she likes them too. This could be simple.' _He thought. He could see the surprise still on Hermione's face. He sighed. _'Then again, if Hermione never gains her memory back...eh...this might _not_ be that simple.'_ He thought, referring back to what he thought before.

"Hermione, could you hold on to Rey? I have to go find Alex." He asked. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but he rushed on. "Ok, thanks."

He patted Rey on the head and smiled slightly. Then, without waiting to respond, he turned around and headed towards the back to find his son.

To be Continued…

* * *

A/N: **Was this chapter rushed? Or is it just me? Well, could you please review? PLEASE? If 5 or more people review I will update!! I don't care what you put, anyomous reviews are fine. Just take one minute to review. Thanks to the people who already reviewed. Flames will only help keep the fire in my fireplace going whenever winter comes. Just PLEASE REVIEW!!**

** Skye**


	3. Reintroductions and growing closer?

Title: Forgotten and Remembered

A/N: Love you people who review the first 2 chapters!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!! And PLEASE REVIEW this chapter too!!!! I really would love the assurance that people are actually reading this. Sorry it took so long to update, for somer reason, Fanfiction wouldn't let me put my story up. But now here it is!!! Also, School's getting busier so I don't know how often I'll be updating this but please just stick with me. : ) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and thanks to these reviewers:

**BabyDark  
HPSeries1Girl  
bcain17  
****Kitty ****Dianafefe1 ****Lola P. Malfoy  
Amber  
yadyforever  
A beloved fan fiction reader  
Dianafefe1**

Disclaimer: I would love to have my very own, personal Draco but alas, I do not. Which means, no they don't belong to me.

A/N 2: Happy day-early THANKSGIVING!! :)  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3:  
Re-introductions and growing closer?

A confused Hermione watched Draco exit the room, leaving her alone with Ryanne.

The small girl looked up at her with those wide, curious silvery blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Where's daddy going again?" She asked, forgetting already.

"Mal-Daddy's going to look for your brother." Hermione caught herself, figuring it would sound awkward to use 'Malfoy' around his kids_. 'Guess, Draco's what I have to start calling him. Curse it.' _She thought.

"Oh." Ryanne sighed. Suddenly the girl's face brightened. "Can we go sit at that table?" Ryanne asked, pointing to a blue chipped table that had four little chairs surrounding it.

"Sure."

Hermione held Ryanne's smooth pale hand as they walked to the table. They both sat in the hard plastic chairs and Ryanne began telling Hermione about her favorite books. Hermione was surprised at the girl's dialect and how advanced she was for a 5-year-old kid. She found her self really liking the girl and falling under the girl's obvious inherited Malfoy charm. Almost the same as the one that had many girls falling under Draco's "charm" at Hogwarts.

But this girl had a pureness about her even through the pain, torture and death that were permanently set in her young mind by the Death Eaters. Hermione was curious and wanted to know why.

Ryanne told Hermione that while they live in America they saw a lot of death whether caused by the Death Eaters or by the simple flaws of humanity. She also told Hermione how Draco took the Crutactious curse willingly and without a sound one time when he had been shopping for her and Alex and was caught by Death Eaters. It just so happened that it was Lucius who caught Draco, surprising the shit (though Ryanne didn't use that word) out of the young adult. Draco would have refused to tell the Death Eater the location of the Order, if given the chance. But it was moot because Lucius had the element of surprise on his side, allowing him to roam Draco's mind freely. Lucius probed Draco's brain and found the location of the Order, whom Rey and Alex were with at the time. However before Lucius could launch an attack, Draco had stunned him and rushed off, warning the Order.

Hermione was surprised at the fact that Draco stood up against his father, refusing to tell the location of the Order of the Phoenix, as Rey had explained. Even something as minute as that still calculated into the change that she had been noticing in Draco. The Draco she knew was Lucius' little puppet, Voldemort's obedient dog. Apparently he _did_ change.

Soon the two girls moved to the couch. Hermione leaning on the arm of the couch, Ryanne curled into her side as she read a muggle book of the girl's choice.

That's how the Malfoy boys found them. Hermione lying on the couch with Draco's daughter, reading. The scene made Draco's heart ache. How much he wishes that this could be a reality. To take off a sliver of the pain he was feeling in that moment, Draco decided to lighten the dense mood settling around him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Draco voice whispered in Hermione's ear.

The startled brunette jumped, falling off the couch and landing with an "Ow!"

Draco stifled a laugh and held out the hand that wasn't holding a book. He couldn't help him self, it worked perfectly. Hermione glared but allowed him to pull her up.

"I love your daughter, Malfoy." Hermione said once she was on her feet. She watched Rey shift on the couch and read the book, a look of concentration on her face. The boy, name still unknown, came over to her and began to poke her in the side. Ryanne sighed, put the book down, and they began a game of chase.

"It's the Malfoy charm." Draco smirked.

"I kinda figured that but still, I love your daughter." Hermione repeated absentmindedly, watching Alex and Rey race to the back. "She's so....sweet, innocent and kind. I wonder if she'd get sorted into Ravenclaw? She's really smart. She probably gets that from you." She complimented unknowingly. It just kind of slipped out.

Draco almost dropped Alex's book. _'If only she knew who Rey and Alex really get their smarts from,'_ he thought sorrowfully. He figured that if she could get close to the kids and feel a connection, she might let him get close to her too.

"Actually, she'd be sorted into Griffindor and she gets her intelligence from her mum."

"She gets her eyes from you." Hermione mused.

Draco tried not to laugh. "Yep, she also got my wits and my mad Quidditch skills." He flexed his arms, making a face.

Hermione laughed. "What about Alex?" She asked.

"Oh looks, definitely." He laughed, watching Rey jump on Alex's back. "They both have that Malfoy charm, as you found out. They are both still 5, about to be 6, but as you've probably gathered, both very advanced for their age. Alex…he's more the quiet type. He's better at magic. He has my sense of humor, I think."

"Let me guess, they hate, even at 5, muggleborns?" Hermione asked bitterly. The mood instantly changed from the carefree air to heavy tension.

Draco winced, hating all those years he had been so cruel to Hermione. But a small smile crept up onto his face. "No. They have a bunch of mortal friends and a bunch of muggleborn wizarding friends. As well as pureblood friends." His smile dropped. "Well, they did until we had to go into hiding."

"Why'd you have to go into hiding? And why do _they_ like my 'type of blood' when _you_ are their father?" Hermione asked.

_'Because your their mother.'_ Draco answered in his head. Out loud he replied, "The light side wants me dead and the dark side wants me back. I don't want to go back! I can't! I refuse to let Voldemort or Lucius control my son, make him like I was. I refuse to let them turn my daughter into a china doll; hollow and submissive like my mother. And to answer your second question; I never really hated you Hermione. I had muggleborns as friends when I was younger. Before Father polluted my mind." He said with passion in his voice.

Hermione was quiet for a moment, contemplating his words before speaking. "I wish I could spend more time getting to know them," Hermione stated softly, almost absentmindedly. Draco's face lit up.

"Good. You could probably be more of a mum then Ginny, Harry, and Ron are, that's for darn sure." Draco mumbled.

_'Considering you are their mum.'_ He once again added silently_. 'Oh the annoyance of it all, their mother asking about their mother. Ugh, how much I wish I could just shout out the truth!'_ He growled inwardly.

"EXCUSE ME?" Hermione shouted.

Draco realized how that could have sounded to an uninformed ear. "Uh...what I mean is that Ginny, Harry and Ron helped raise Ryanne and Alex for the first couple of years. They weren't that much help." Draco explained. He thought he heard Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "You know, why don't I introduce everyone properly?" Draco suggested suddenly.

Hermione nodded. They walked over to Rey and Alex who were sitting on the couch. Ryanne held her book back in her hand, glaring at her 15-minute-older brother. He stuck his tongue out and went to tickle her. Draco cleared his throat, halting Alex in mid reach. The twin looked up at the two adults.

"Ok, this is my son, Alexander Draconis and his twin sister, Ryanne Narssica." Draco purposefully left off the last names. "Alex, Ryanne, this is Hermione." Once again, purposely leaving off the last name. Draco thought quickly. "She's a friend from school. Do guys remember when you were only a few months old, sitting in my lap and watching her heal all those people? You probably don't." Rey shook her head but Alex nodded, leaping off the couch.

"I do daddy!" Alex jumped up and down. "Didn't she take care of us while you were helping with the war?" Draco nodded, grinning. "She said that we were born during a war and hoped that Grandpa wouldn't try and take us. Didn't she daddy? Didn't she?"

Hermione looked confused. Why would _the_ Draco Malfoy trust her to take care of his own flesh and blood? It didn't make sense. She couldn't believe that, even this 'new and improved' Draco who was very protective of the twins, would let anyone, especially her, The Mudblood, anywhere near his son and daughter unless she was related to them somehow.

She snorted inwardly_. 'Yeah, that's as likely a dog that goes 'moo'. Then again....in the wizarding world....' _She shook off the thought but she couldn't shake off the strange feeling that was stirring near her heart. She was really craving any information she could get about that missing year now.

Draco nodded in confirmation again. He turned and looked at Hermione. Silver blue met mocha brown. Hermione sensed that something she felt before stir in her heart again. Their gazes stayed locked until a small hand tugged on Draco's jacket.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Rey wined. Draco unwillingly pulled his gaze from Hermione's to look down at his daughter.

"Me too!" Alex added.

Draco gave them a half smile. "Okay, let me pay for these books and then we can go to Olive Garden. Is that good?"

"YEA!" The twins cried happily.

_'Olive Garden. Big surprise. With all the money Malfoy has, fancy places are probably where they eat all the time.'_ Hermione thought ruefully as she slipped behind the counter and began to ring up the total.

Draco paid for the books and was instantly dragged away. Hermione felt sad to see him leave. She could still feel the ghost of his lips on hers, the passion burning.

Truthfully she wanted him to stay. She felt a tugging in her heart that was close to being painful as he got farther away. Almost like she was being torn in two. She didn't understand how she could feel like this towards her mortal enemy.

_'Then again, I don't see him as my enemy any more do I?'_ she reasoned. She had to admit that she wouldn't mind being stuck with this Malfoy. Sure, she was surprised at Draco's change but she welcomed it.

Hermione would accept it and hopefully they could maybe become friends. It would make up for all those years at school. She was also surprised that she was growing to like this new Draco. She felt that he was hiding something from her however. She had a feeling it was about what happened before she lost her memory. Maybe he'd be able to enlighten her on the occurrences of that blank year.

Draco could see Hermione's crestfallen face and he grinned. He pulled away from Rey's grasp and leaned down to whisper something in Alex's ear. The child's pale face lit up, his silvery blue eyes sparkling.

Draco knew that even though Rey spent more time with Hermione, Alex liked her a lot. Which would be perfect if you add in the natural Malfoy charm. He'd be able to convince Hermione in a second. He watched as Alex ran over to the counter, slipping behind it.

Hermione felt a tug on her long hanging sleeve. Hermione turned to see Alex standing there, hands clasped behind his back, head bowed and face red. She squatted down to his level.

"Alexander? What's wrong?" Hermione asked worried.

"Nothing." Alex felt Hermione's hand tilt his chin up.

"Obviously something's up." She muttered her eyes curious. She gave him a second to decided weather to tell her or not. A moment later he spoke up.

"H-Her-ermin-e-e?" He fumbled.

"Hermione. Can you say that?" Hermione asked gently.

"I can't say that." Alex admitted.

_'That's about the only thing he can't say,' _Hermione thought, referring to his smartness. _'The boy can sit and read a book about airplanes for hours yet he can't even pronounce my name right. Go figure,' _she sighed. "That's okay, you can call me whatever you can pronounce."

"Hermy?" He suggested shyly. Hermione nodded in approval. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Hermione smiled.

"Wouldyouliketocomeeatwithus?" Alex asked quickly, but luckily Hermione could get the gist of it. She looked over the counter to where Draco stood, holding Rey's hand then back down at the boy's hopeful eyes.

She sighed. "Just let me close up the shop." She said.

"Yes! Daddy, she's coming!" Alex yelled, running back to Draco.

Hermione watched, shaking her head. She just agreed to go out to eat with Draco Malfoy! Was she mental!?

_'No, just attached to the kids. They're very easy to love within minutes of meeting them, aren't they?'_ A tiny voice in her head chimed.

_'They're related to Malfoy though!' _Her rational mind retorted.

_'Ah, Malfoy….he's changed.….and you like him to don't you?'_ The first voice drawled slyly.

_'...No...'_

_'Yes you do!'_

_'Yeah right. Just shut up you stupid voice!' _The second voice in her head cried.

_'I will only if you go out to eat and relax! Just admit it, you are really okay with eating out with Malfoy. Not just because of the kids but because you're intrigued aren't you? The thirst for the reason for his 'change' is winning. Am I right?'_ The other part replied knowledgeably.

_'Yeah, sure. Fine.'_ The second voice agreed quickly. And with that her internal mind battle was over.

20 minutes later the 4 sat in a booth at Olive Garden. Draco felt a sense of daja'vu as they sat together; he and Hermione on one side, the twins on the other.

Draco couldn't believe that Hermione actually agreed to come out with him. After all, she was "still his enemy" in her mind, yet they were sitting here talking civilly.

Draco wasn't complaining, it was just a shock. He wanted so badly to just scoop her into his arms and take her to his house and ravish her with kisses (and more.) Unfortunately, he couldn't.

Five minutes later they had their drinks and the garlic bread. Now they were waiting for the waitress.

"Daddy, where's the waitress?" Rey and Alex wined in unison.

As soon as the words passed their lips, the red haired waitress came over with a pad of paper and a pen. She glanced between the 4 of them and grinned at Hermione.

"You've got beautiful twins, Miss." she said.

To Hermione's shock, Draco didn't object, he only reached across the table to stop Alex from sticking toothpicks into the holes of the salt shaker.

Hermione flushed, turning to the waitress. "Uh...thanks but they aren't mine."

Draco did turn to look at her when she said this. He raised an eyebrow. Hermione shrugged.

The waitress was blushing furiously. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your orders should be right out." The woman said, backing away.

When she reached the kitchen she shook her head, sighing.

_'Totally clueless,'_ the waitress thought.

*****

A little bit later their stomachs were full and their plates were empty. Hermione and Draco were talking about a new law created by the Ministry but the twins were getting restless.

Alex and Ryanne were fighting over the orange crayon. Hermione sighed and reached over. She broke it in half and gave one end to each twin. "There now you both have a orange crayon."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione's solution to the fight. So simple and mother-like. Before he could say anything though, the waitress came back with the bill. After setting the little black check thing on the table the woman left to help another table.

"I'll pay." Draco said reaching for the bill.

"No, that's okay. I can pay for my own meal." Hermione said. She riffled through her purse for some bills. She'd go Dutch and pay for herself, rather than let him pay. Letting him pay would make this seem more like a date. Which she _sooooo_ didn't want...right? She pulled out a handful of paper cash, counting out the correct amount. Then she handed the $10.00 bill to Draco. He didn't take it, instead he only raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I have enough money. It's not going to bruise your ego to let me pay for myself." She waved the money in front of him.

Draco sighed. "Hermione, really. Who's richer?" Draco asked smugly, knowing he won this debate.

"True." Hermione acknowledged the fact that he was richer than she'll ever be. She stuffed her money back into her purse. She leaned back against the plastic booth, crossing her arms. Draco singled the waitress over to pay.

Draco finished paying and the 4 walked out of the restaurant, Draco and Hermione each holding the hand of a twin.

The waitress that had served them before watched out of the corner of her eye, a smirk on her face. THey were completely unaware of the fact that to a bystander they looked like a family.

TBC................................

* * *

A/N: So…how was that? Was it good? Was it rushed? I want to know the opinion of my readers and how I can make the story better. Just please review!!!! This time I'm going for 10 more reviewers! ; p Oh, and do you think I should take this down and rewrite it where Hermione doesn't remember ANYTHING about Hogwarts, or should I leave it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~ Skye


	4. Mandhandling?

Forgotten and Remembered

A/N: Wow, sorry it's been so long 0.o it's been forever since I've been on Fanfiction…......but now I should be on a lot more since I have my laptop. ^o^ And thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!! Hopefully this chapter is good. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Enjoy the 4th chapter!

__________________________________________________________

Chapter 4:

Manhandling

When the four of them left Olive Garden they headed to a local store. Draco said he had to pick up something for the twin's breakfast in the morning.

Draco entered the Hy-Vee and Hermione and the twins followed the blonde inside. While Draco headed towards the cereal section, Hermione paved her way toward the opposite side to gather her own food. She was running low on carbs, fat, artery blockers, and sugar type food at home.

As she walked down the junk food aisle she could see Draco, Rey, and Alex. Draco stood there shaking his head as the twins ran around him, throwing food in the cart. When Alex came over holding an arm full of candy Draco shook his head and pointed his finger back toward the aisle.

Alex slinked away wearing a frown. Draco's little princess stood by the cart playing with the meat package. She poked it and watched as the meat formed a dent and then rose back up. Draco took the meat package from her and put it back in the cart. Ryanne crossed her arms, stamped her feet and pouted.

Hermione could see him sigh. She felt bad-she couldn't believe that-for him because he had to take care of the twins all alone.

_'Poor guy....wow, can't believe i'm actually thinking that about Draco Malfoy....'_ She thought.

She began to walk towards him when someone grabbed her arm. Hermione was spun around and when she stopped she faced a man with scraggly black hair and dark, unfocused, lust ridden eyes.

Hermione tried to tug away but his grip was strong. He had a grip on both of her arms at the moment, holding right where the crook of her elbow was. He smelled strongly of alcohol and BO, making Hermione wrinkle her nose in distaste. She flickered her eyes around and saw no but her self and the stranger in the aisle.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, where you going?" He drawled, his tart onion and alcohol mixed breath hitting her right in the face.

Hermione squirmed trying to break free again. "What's it to 'ya?" She asked, trying to sound like he didn't faze her.

"Oh, I don't know.....How 'bout you, me and a little hanky panky?" He suggested, grinning. Hermione could smell the alcohol even more on his breath as he leaned in closer.

If he wasn't much stronger than her and didn't have such a tight grip on her she would have laughed at the words 'Hanky panky." Who the fuck says 'hanky panky?'

She thought of her self-defense classes and knew what to do; she prepared herself to make a move…….

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Draco stomping towards them, a furious and disgusted look transforming his face back into the visage she grown up with. Behind him she could see Rey and Alex following, silvery eyes wide.

She had to admit that she was surprised to see him.....she didn't think he'd even noticed she was missing....

"Hanky panky? With you? Hah. I'd rather do dry liver." Hermione scoffed, throwing caution to the wind. She could get out of this, just like every other time.

"Well, I'd certainly be more entertaining then dry liver…." The guy said, pulling her close to him. Hermione tried to twist away as his lips drew nearer to her own.

That's when Hermione heard the heavenly voice of Draco shout, "Hey, get away from my girlfriend!"

Surprised, the strange man looked up, his grip loosening on Hermione's arms. She swiftly pulled her arms away from his, drawing his attention. Without hesitating she pulled back her fist and let it fly. It connected hard with the strangers face. Then Hermione bolted to Draco's side, pushing the twins behind her.

The man looked from Draco to Hermione and obviously deciding Hermione wasn't worth it, he spat and turned around. He walked off, grumbling to himself and holding his nose, blood starting to flow.

As he watched the man walk off, Draco couldn't help but wonder if Hermione got hit on by guys like that a lot. It made him want to make her his again even faster; the thought of her commonly placed in this situation unnerved him.

_'No one messes with my Hermione!'_ Draco thought, knowing that it was so cheesy.

When the guy disappeared Hermione spun to face him. "Why'd you do that!?" Hermione cried. She was thankful for him saving her, but she didn't want him to think she was weak and unable to save herself.

Draco stared at her for a minute. "I just kept that guy off of you and you're mad at me? Well that's twisted."

"Why do you even care?" Hermione retorted.

Draco thought for a second, trying to figure a cool reply. "Well….he was creepy looking. I didn't want him to…manhandle you or something disgusting. Bugger, sorry for trying!" Draco lied swiftly.

"'Manhandle?' Malfoy. I've been taking self defense classes for like, ever. I probably could have handled myself." Hermione laughed. "I was just working up to my big moment when I flipped him...."

"Oh, well sorreeeeey!" Draco said, drawling out the 'e' sound. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thank you though. It's nice to know you care." She gave him a smile that made his heart flutter. "Now, let's finish shopping!" She proclaimed, grabbing the cart and heading in a different direction.

Draco only shook his head and, with a sigh, he followed her.

To be continued……..………………

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was a loooooot shorter than the first three. School will be starting again really really soon. AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! But…hopefully I'll be able to update pretty quickly, though. If anyone has any suggestions on how to move this along, I'd like to hear them. I have a sort of plan for how Hermione finds out but please voice your opinions!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**

~ Skye


	5. A Twist and Bathroom meetings

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Forgive me for taking so long to update. It was a rough year. Thank you guys so much for commenting. You have no idea what it means to me. In this chapter, I kind of threw an unexpected twist in there. It just kind of snuck up on me. This chapter is dedicated to **Twi-Potter'z Girl **for sticking with me while I took forever to update. Thanks! Enjoy =D REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Noppppe, I don't own them...yet. =) Mwhahahahhaaha!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

A Twist and Bathroom meetings…

"Auntyyy Hermy," Rey called shyly. Hermione looked down at the little chocolate haired girl, smiling. She was dubbed 'Aunt Hermy' since it was obvious neither twin could really say her name. She thought it was kinda sweet. They liked her enough already to call her "Aunty." It made her all warm inside. Hanging out with Draco's family was an odd thing. She felt like she belonged...but at the same time, watching the kids together and remembering Draco's kiss made her feel like she was missing a part of herself.

Bending her knees, Hermione crouched down in front of Ryanne. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Um...could you go with me to the bathroom?" She asked, rocking on her heels nervously. Hermione looked up at Draco. He nodded encouragingly.

"Let's go, Rey." She said, grabbing Ryanne's little hand and leading her toward the bathroom. Draco watched them go with a smile forming on his lips. _'This is good. The twins calling her Aunty, her taking Rey to the bathroom. These things should be good in gaining her trust and maybe getting her memory back,'_ he thought as he and Alex sat down to wait.

Hermione waited against the wall as Ryanne did her business. When she went to the sink to wash her hands-Hermione holding her up-Hermione let out a gasp. The girl in the mirror was not Rey. Or, it was Ryanne...she just didn't look like herself. The gorgeous, long, almost waist length curly chocolate hair was gone. In its stead was shoulder length, straight, weasly red hair. Gone, the silver crystals, now Hermione was looking into deep forest green orbs.

Setting Rey down on the floor Hermione took a deep breath. Then she opened the door and called out to Draco. He looked over at her from where he was waiting. She motioned him to come over. When he reached her she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him inside the bathroom. Alex followed and then Hermione shut the door, locking it.

Draco couldn't help it. He pressed against Hermione, putting his mouth against her ear. "My, my, Hermione. What's this?" He whispered softly, tickling her ear. "You want a rendezvous?"

Hermione felt sparks shoot down her spine. She shuddered at the sensation. Funny…she would kind of like that. But there was no way it was happening here. Shaking her head she pushed Draco away from her and pointed to the mirror. "Why does Ryanne look that way?"

Alex stepped in front of the mirror as well, tugging on Rey's hair. Alex looked like his sister, only he had deep brown eyes and his red hair was more of auburn. She hit his shoulder and stuck out her tongue.

Draco looked at the mirror and realized what she must be seeing. The order had decided that since pretty much the entire wizarding community was after him…he'd best disguise himself and his kids. So, Hermione was seeing what the rest of the world saw. "It's glamour."

"I knew that," Hermione sighed, mentally smacking herself in the head. "Or I should have known that."

_'Smartest witch of our time. Right.'_

She thought_. 'Of courssse they are wearing glamours. Draco said they had to go into hiding. So, they disguised themselves, like I did.' _The funny thing about all this was that her own glamour was also a red head. But the irony wasn't what started nagging at her. _'Why can I see through the glamour?'_

Hermione was about to ask Draco this, when he stepped in front of the mirror. She burst out laughing, her thoughts evaporating.

"Draco...you...red hair...hahahaha!" She gasped out. "That's what you get for all those years of teasing Ron! Karma!" Draco looked strange...and like a carrot top. Payback for teasing Ron about his brillo pad red hair.

Draco crossed his arms and stuck up his chin. "Humph," He harrumphed, sounding a little like the old Malfoy. "Big deal."

"Red is _not _your color. Black could work...but red? What the hel-"

Draco put a hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Mhmph," she narrowed her eyes and Draco hastily pulled his hand away. He didn't want to give her any reason to hate him again. "Don't curse in front of them." He said calmly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Alright, then." She turned back to the mirror. She decided to ask her question now. "Am I the only one who can see that they are really Malfoys?" she asked.

Draco hesitated, not sure if saying yes would open a new can of worms, something neither of them was ready for just yet.

"No." He lied.

Well, it was sort of true. Harry and Ron knew. They were the ones who helped create it. But he knew Hermione was talking about outside of those 3. Draco could only pray that Hermione wouldn't know that he was lying. Before she lost her memory she could pick up his lie from a mile away.

"You're lying." She stated.

'_Okay...apparently, she still can. Interesting.' _He cringed. _'Nothing to do but give her the straightest answer I can.'_

"Fine. Yes, you are the only one." A strange look came over Hermione's face. "Besides Ron and Harry of course." He added hastily.

"Why?" She was confused and touched at the same time. Confused to why out of everyone, she would be one of the few he allowed in. And touched because he basically was trusting her with his secret. And a big secret it was. Not like she ever would, but if the fact that he was really Draco Malfoy got out...he'd be screwed.

"Because only their mother can see through the glamours." He mumbled. _'Damnit.' _The instant he realized what he said, a shiver of fear ran down his spine. He couldn't mess this up.

"What?" She asked.

Absolute relief spread throughout Draco. She didn't hear him. '_Thank Merlin!_' Closing his eyes, he banged his head against the wall. That was too close. She almost found out.

"Dracooo..." she nudged him in the shoulder.

He opened his eyes. "What?"

"Why can I?"

"Why can I what?"

"No, why can I, not you."

"Huh?"

"Huh what?"

"What huh what?"

"Draco..." She groaned, exasperated.

"What?" Draco said, leaning towards her, feigning innocence.

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted. She leaned towards him, causing their faces to be only inches away. "Answer me! It's just a simple question! Why can I see through the glamours?" She hissed.

Draco didn't answer. His eyes had traveled down and to her lips. He was so close...all he had to do was close the last few inches and he could press his lips against hers again. It seemed like Hermione was having the same thoughts. Her eyes were glazed over and two arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hermione..." he whispered, running a hand down her cheek. He lowered his mouth to hers. This time Hermione met his lips with her own.

In the back of her mind she heard Ryanne and Alex "Ooo" but she was too caught up to react.

She opened her mouth to Draco's probing tongue, shuddering as his hands touched bare skin at her waist. She couldn't explain the draw she felt toward him. It was there and she couldn't deny it. Never with any boyfriend had she felt such a thrill by a simple kiss. The way he pressed himself into her, the way their bodies fit together like perfectly matched pieces of a puzzle. What explanation could Hermione come up with. That's just it, she couldn't. There wasn't anything to rationalize; she just had to let it happen. Draco pulled her body flush against his, pushing the kiss deeper.

Suddenly there was a series of frantic knocks on the bathroom door, causing Hermione and Draco to jump apart.

"Um..." Hermione began nervously.

Draco put a finger on her lips, halting her. "Just get the door," he told her, not wanting the moment to be called a mistake just yet.

"Knock! Knock!"

Hermione pulled the door open and peeked out. There was nothing there. She started to close the door and turn back to Draco.

"Its noth-" A vexed voice cut her off. "Excuse me. Could you please save that for somewhere else! I've been waiting for nearly 20 minutes! My bladder's not what it use to be!" Hermione looked down and spotted the lady. The older woman had a disapproving look on her wrinkly face. The gaze caused Hermione's cheeks to flare redder than Ron's hair, or rather…Draco's hair.

They exited the bathroom, the twins trailing behind.

Oh my!" The lady gasped when she saw Rey and Alex followed the two out of the bathroom.

Hermione could feel her cheeks on fire. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry!"

Draco smirked. "We didn't mean to take so long. Usually it's faster then that," he drawled as they passed the woman. He winked at her. "You know what I mean?"

"DRACO!" Hermione screeched, slapping his shoulder. She groaned and pulled the smirking blonde away from the appalled lady.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized again as the lady entered the bathroom.

The woman grinned suddenly. "It's ok, dear. I remember making out with my Frank in the bathroom on more than one occasion." A dreamy smile came over her face. "Next time...just try to be a little quieter and do it in a less busy toilet. And don't bring your kids! Now...excuse me." She closed the bathroom door, leaving a shocked Hermione.

"I think it's time to go home." Draco said, finally, grabbing the cart.

"Yeah. That was just a little too odd for me." Hermione agreed, grabbing the twin's hands.

And the 4 of them headed toward the check outline…like a family.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! I think it was a little fast but it's something to read while I'm working on the part where Hermione finds out about the kids. Should be in the next 2 or 3 chapters! =) lemme know what you think!**

**_~Skye~_**


End file.
